pack beginnings
by tigeressprincess
Summary: its the same as the first one before but it's touched up and well it starts out Logan and Scott are already in a relationship and well they find two kids who recognize Logan as alpha and i can't write plots so make your own


Wolverine had been on their track for nine days now. He'd stored his bike, well, really Cyclops bike in town and taken to their trail by foot. This enemy was one of the most elusive he had ever tracked. It was like he could read Wolverine's mind and stay one step ahead of their pursuer. Taking into account that he had come to Alberta following reports of mutant activity around the old site of the compound where he was created, psychic abilities were not out of the question.

It was almost like whomever it was enjoyed taunting him. After nine days he couldn't quite fool himself into believe it was just his skill that had kept him this close to his prey. It was making sure he never lost the trail entirely and that, more than his failure to catch the target, was pushing his irritation to levels he didn't allow it to reach often. At least he was alone for the hunt and no one commented when he had slashed a few trees to shreds the previous night.

About the only thought that made him grin as he trudged through the countryside was wondering if Cyclops had found his bike yet. Cyke was always pissed off at him for something, but he really hated it when he took one of his bikes. Then again... at some point they'd make up and that always proved to be fun.

Of course, that precisely was why he always took the boy's bike. Wolverine *knew* how much it pissed off Cyke and the boy was truly beautiful when he was angry. Made him wish he was here so they could get into a good scrap. He was frustrated as hell because whoever he tracking was good. He'd been tracking their scent all day and then it had spilt off into two separate tracks. He would have swore it was two people, except the scent on the trails were identical.

It was starting to get dark again when the trail he was following merged seamlessly back into one trail. A few days ago he had wondered if someone was messing with his head and making him think there was a trail there when it was all an illusion, but there was no way anyone could keep it up for this long. There had to be another explanation for the diverging tracks. He was trying to decide if he should try cutting ahead tomorrow. It looked like whoever it was had taken a large circle and was going to swing back by the town the next evening.

He'd be able to catch them and take them back into the forest for little questioning. Reliable sources had forwarded the reports of mutant activity to him at the school. Sightings of mysterious sightings near the old compound were too much to pass up. The reports had become more frequent and closer to town over the past few years, increasing more so in the last few months. It was like whoever was out there was getting the courage to come into town and if they were an old escapee from the compound that was bad news. Besides, they might have answers about his past.

His mind made up, he settled down for a few hours sleep. After a few days trying to push through the night he realized that they kept moving as long as he did. Hopefully, whoever it was wouldn't realize he'd veered off tomorrow. It might even slow down waiting for him to catch up and give him a bit of time to set his trap.

He was on the perimeter of his camp when he heard someone, something rustling around in the campsite. He unsheathed his claws and crouched down in the bushes, ready to pounce on whoever dared enter his territory.

His mouth stretched into a lazy grin as he saw who it was. He was honestly impressed that Cyke had found his camp even if he probably had some sort of technological help. Regardless, this was too good an opportunity to pass up and he silently moved through the undergrowth to get behind the unsuspecting man.

Oh perfect. He could make a slender figure bent over his bedroll. He loved it when Cyke made it convenient for him like this. That tight lithe ass was covered in leather and oh so tempting.

Deciding he wouldn't get a better chance, he leapt from a crouch on to Cyclops so fast that the other man had not registered the movement before he was face down on the bedroll. "Whatcha looking for?" Logan growled into his ear followed by a lingering tongue swipe.

"You, asshole," Cyclops mumbled. He was already struggling to get away even though he knew it was Wolverine. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Hmmm, but I like it when you squirm against me like this, Cyke," Logan said starting to nuzzle his neck. He just needed one hand to hold him down and he used the other to hand to start rubbing Cyclops' erection. He was determined to have some fun before his Cyke could launch into a full-length lecture.

"Wolverine!" Scott snapped. He continued to struggle, but the man on top of him was much bigger. He could already hear him whine about it being more than a week since he'd gotten any action. Wolverine's large hand continued to stroke him through the leather. "Logan " Scott tried again, this time he didn't quite so mad as desperate.

"It's been more than a week " Wolverine growled right on cue.

"And it's my fault that you stole my bike and took off on your nature hike in the middle of nowhere without telling anyone?" Cyclops knew any attempt at fighting was pointless and with Logan's mouth on his neck he didn't really want to fight. He had to present some sort of challenge though because, after trekking all the way up here after him, he was not just going to roll over... too fast.

Wolverine's hand was already starting to snake down the zipper of Scott's leather suit, and he was nuzzling in Scott's hair. "That's your way of sayin' ya missed me, isn't it? Spent lots of lonely nights with your hand?"

"I was still in civilization, Wolverine. You were the one all on his lonesome out here, and I..." Cyclops' voice faded out to a moan as Wolverine's hand slipped inside his uniform to stroke him skin-to-skin.

"Do you know what happens to me when I've been out here?" Wolverine whispered hoarsely as he found a nipple to caress. "I go all primal like an animal."

"Ummm..." Cyclops' struggles had changed from trying to get away to trying to turn around in Wolverine's arms. He was getting pretty tired of looking at the green bedroll.

Wolverine smiled when he smelt the change in his younger lover. "Not gonna let ya up until you ask for it."

Cyclops growled. Wolverine was entirely too coherent, but a few well place growls and just a little bit more wiggling would take care of that. "I don't want you to let me up. I want you to let me turn over." He kept his voice as close to a growl as he could while talking.

Wolverine loved it when Cyclops growled. It brought out something deeply primal in him and he answered with his own growl from deep in his chest. Before Scott knew what hit him, Wolverine had him flipped over on his back.

By this point any argument was forgotten and Cyclops wanted Wolverine *now*. One hand pulled his head into range for a kiss. At the same time Cyclops continued to rub against him in a steady rhythm.

"Did you bring any stuff?" Wolverine demanded.

Cyclops reached over to snag his backpack. It took him all of 15 seconds to get the lube out and slap it in Wolverine's hand. Still too much thought even though he was glad the lube was not forgotten. "Brought an extra uniform, Logan," he ground out.

Wolverine smiled evilly. His boy would never ask for it, but he loved it when Wolverine used his claws to rip off his clothes. Extending one claw he snagged the front of Scott's uniform near his navel and started to rip slowly up his chest.

Scott's head was thrown back and he was moaning as he grabbed Logan's ass and kept thrusting while keeping his torso as still as possible.

"Like that, don't ya?" Wolverine continued to talk as he shredded away Scott's uniform. "Cry out all ya want, no one can hear you here. You're such a slut for my claws."

"Yes," Scott got out as he shimmied enough to get the remaining pieces of his uniform to fall off. Who would have thought that Logan would be the one that would not shut up. As soon as that was done he attacked Logan's shirt. He could feel Logan opening his own jeans and sliding them down as the shirt came off.

Wolverine was the kind of lover who never hesitated. He loved taking Cyclops in any position and it was a matter of convenience he was already on his back. He grabbed the lube and shoved Scott's legs apart forcefully.

At the first feel of the lubed finger Scott took a deep breath and let it out as he pushed himself back onto it and growled. Logan was still too in control of himself after being gone nine fucking days.

Scott's growl earned him a sharp bite on his thigh and a progressive trail of hickey marks leading to his groin as Wolverine prepared him more quickly.

"God yes!" Scott shouted as Logan withdrew his fingers and slammed into him almost fast enough to really hurt. Both of his legs wrapped around Logan as he continued to shout.

Logan positioned his hands on either side of Scott's as they usually did in this position. One, it allowed Wolverine the leverage to almost bend the other man in almost two as he fucked him and two, it was safer if and when his claws came out.

Scott's breathing was coming in short gasps as Logan slid over his prostrate with each thrust. Seeing as he refused to have his hands anywhere that could hurt when the claws came out it was a damn good thing he knew exactly the angles to use while they fucked.

They had been separated too long and it wasn't going to last long. Wolverine started to nuzzle Cyclops's neck even as he felt his orgasm overtaking him. When Scott felt Logan start to come inside him it triggered a howl to match Logan's as he came too. Logan decided that moving from this bedroll was not high on his priorities list right now. He would track his prey tomorrow with Cyclops by his side.

The sky was just beginning to get a pink tinge in the east when Wolverine woke up. He grinned at the sight of Cyclops's uniform scattered all over with a few pieces even caught in a nearby bush. A quick once over of the camp and his gaze returned to the naked man currently trying to burrow as far into his arms as possible for warmth.

Wolverine caressed the skin around the edges of Cyclops's visor. His lover even had to sleep in it. Sometimes, Logan just wanted look directly into Scott's eyes. When Wolverine asked what colour they were, Scott had shrugged and said they were green.

"Mmm, morning," Scott said as he woke up. He started alternating nips and kisses along Logan's neck as he talked. "So, is this still a working vacation or can we stay homoerotic in bed for a while?"

"Working," Wolverine grunted unhappily. There was nothing he wanted more than to stay in bed with Scott, but this was the best time to track. "Whoever they are they seem to be more active in the morning and afternoon. It's like they're afraid of the dark or somethin."

"Ok, but if I'm following you around all day you better be ready to reward me tonight." He gave Logan a kiss and got up to start digging out his spare uniform. "This is my only other uniform though, so go easy on the clothes until we get back to civilization. Do you have any idea what we're tracking?"

"I know it's a mutant," Logan commented as he got up and copped a feel while Scott bent over the bag. "Small, too. The underbrush is bent when it moves at high speed, but not the not higher foliage."

"Well, let's head out. You can fill me in as we travel," Scott said passing an oversized granola bar and piece of jerky to Logan and grabbing some of his own. "As much as you love roughing it I'd like to get you back in a bed relatively soon."

"You're just a wussy American," Wolverine laughed. "Ya just don't know how to rough it like us Canadians."

A snort was the only reply Wolverine got as Cyclops followed him out of the clearing and back into the forest.

"You can always wear some of my clothes if your uniform runs into another unfortunate accident," Logan suggest as he leered at the leather-encased bottom. He loved it when he could get his lover into his oversized clothes.

It was getting to be late afternoon and Cyclops was starting to tire after the punishing pace they had been maintaining. He barely stopped fast enough to avoid bumping into a suddenly still Wolverine, but immediately started looking around to scan the area.

"Quiet!" Wolverine demanded. He heard something in the underbrush several yards to the right, at the edge of the clearing.

He sniffed the air a few times. They were very close, but from the lay of the land he doubted whatever it was could actually see them at the moment. "Keep going, straight ahead," he whispered to Cyclops. "And make enough noise for both of us."

So he was going to flush them out while Wolverine went in for the hopefully figurative kill. "Don't kill them," Cyclops warned in a soft hiss. With Wolverine it was better to safer rather than sorry.

Wolverine could tell that Cyclops was moving about half as fast as before to stay nearby. He decided not to take the time to circle all the way around his target and went for an arc to the side that was upwind of them. He was pretty sure there were two of them there now that he was closer.

He took off in a full run when he heard the grass shake as his prey's stride increased. He had to come to a full stop when he couldn't hear footsteps on the ground anymore. He would have taken off again if he hadn't heard the rustle of leafs from above. His prey must have scampered up a tree and was now hidden by the foliage of the medium sized birch tree.

Looking up he could just see the still shape in the upper branches of the tree. He was pretty sure none of the nearby trees were close enough to be used for escape. Watching his target carefully he yelled out, "Got ten seconds to get out of the tree or I come up and throw ya out of it."

There was shaking in the tree and as Wolverine stood by with fully extended claws, a high voice came from above. "No!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you if you get down here now," Wolverine said a little quieter. He was wondering where Cyclops had gotten too. He figured he would be back by his side right after he heard the shout.

"NO!" the voice said more forcefully, the tree shaking again, this time a twig hit Wolverine squarely in the chest.

All the sudden however it was started yelling "No!" repeatedly and dived out of the tree and tried to head in the direction the other footfalls had led off in while avoiding Wolverine.

Wolverine didn't get a good look at the smaller creature but soon he was in pursuit. Seconds later he was met by Cyclops's cry for help, "Wolverine, get them off of me!"

Wolverine got to Cyclops just seconds after the call for help. Cyclops was wrestling with two brats, and seemed to be losing badly although it didn't look like anyone was getting hurt. He stepped over and picked one of them up by the neck.

"NO! Down!" The boy snarled and struggled against Wolverine's hold. The other boy stopped attacking Cyclops and turned his attention on Wolverine, attaching himself to a bulky leg and trying to bite.

"Cyke, little help here before the other one gnaws my leg off?" Wolverine said trying to get the one he was holding to stop squirming. "Stop moving you little shit," he growled to both of them as Cyke pulled the one off his leg.

"Um, Wolverine, we were tracking two kids?" Cyclops asked still trying to restrain the one he had pulled off Wolverine.

"These ain't kids OW!" Wolverine growled as the boy kicked him in the shin. "These is lil' demons!"

Cyclops finally got his kid off Wolverine's leg and semi-restrained. Both of the kids seemed to be taking turns yelling, "No! Let go." They had stilled enough that Cyclops could get a good look at them though. "Wolverine, something you want to tell me?" he asked when he realized that both the kids looked like younger versions of Wolverine.

"What?" And then Wolverine took a good look at the kids. They were both scowling up at him with a miniature death stare he'd perfected years ago and seen once or twice in the mirror. "Oh."

"Well, if they're your kids, can't you tell them to calm down or something?" Cyclops asked as the one he was holding twisted his head and tried to bite any part of Cyclops he could reach.

"Whoa there bub, they're not my kids," Wolverine denied. "I don't have any kids."

"Okay, well what are we going to do with the unrelated, but miniature versions of you? Cuz I don't think they are going to follow us back to town in this state." Cyclops hissed in pain as the one he was holding started thrashing around more and its suddenly extended claws nicked his thighs.

"STOP!" Wolverine bellowed fiercely at the top of his lungs. The boys immediately stopped struggling and then he just about lost it when they turned big watering eyes on him, then matching lips started to quiver.

As soon as the hands holding them relaxed the two scooted together, shoulder to shoulder still staring at Wolverine.

"BE GOOD!" Wolverine bellowed in the same tone.

"Ok, I'm lost here," Cyclops said, his eyes darting between the kids and Wolverine. "Though, the claws do lead me back to asking if you have something to tell me."

"Where's your parents?" Logan demanded of the boys. Best to ignore Scott when he had *that* jealous look in his eye. Not the delicious jealous look that made Wolverine growl, but the one that made him wonder if his powers could restore his balls in the evident of an unfortunate "accident".

When both of them remained silent, Cyclops decided to give it a try. "Come on you two, where is your mother and father." He fought back a snicker at the look on Wolverine's face when at the word 'father' both of the kids took their eyes off him and stared at Wolverine.

"Alpha?" The boy Wolverine was holding half asked, half said with a bit of recognition on his face.

"Cyke, I think they recognize me from the compound. I'm pretty sure that was my designation there..." he bent down until he was eye-to-eye with the one that had called him alpha. "Were you in the compound? Do you remember me from there?"

Both boys smiled now. "Yes. You're the Alpha. You're the first."

"You boys been out here since the compound was destroyed?" Wolverine asked. "Are there any others out here?"

"The others weren't strong enough. The Doctors didn't let us see them anymore," One of the boys started the sentence and the other finished it. "Never saw anyone after the fire. Have you finally come for us?"

"Yeah, Cyke and I are gonna take you two home with us. Once we get back we'll figure out what happened." Wolverine paused for a second. "What names do you two use?"

"Don't have names. Just letters. I'm Epsilon," the one boy said and then pointed to his twin. "He's Zeta."

"Ok, boys, we're going to head back town now. Stay close to Cyke and I and listen to him if he tells you something." Wolverine looked up at Cyclops. "Can you get these two some jerky outta your bag? I'm gonna leave them with you for a few minutes. Need to go get my backpack where I dropped it."

"Town?" Zeta squeaked. "Na huh. Not allowed."

"Zeta, we have to go to town. The motorcycles are there, and we need to take them with us. Wolverine and I will make sure no one hurts you, you just gotta trust us, ok?" Cyclops rummaged around in his backpack getting the package of jerky and a few granola bars. "Eat up. Wolverine will be back soon and he's gonna want to move out fast."

He sat down on a nearby boulder and started eating a piece of jerky. As soon as he was seated Zeta and Epsilon scooted up next to him on the rock and started eating too.

The boys tore at the jerky and Scott noticed they even had miniature pointed canine teeth like Wolverine. "We don't know you," Epsilon pointed out with a mouth full of meat. At least Scott thought it was Epsilon, since the boys looked identical.

Cyclops sighed. Watching two of what appeared to be Wolverine's children of some sort was not exactly what he was expecting when he had come up here. "My name's Cyclops, or Scott, and we'll have the whole trip back to talk. Now finish your food. I can hear Alpha on his way back."

The other twin cocked his head to the side and sniffed close to Scott. "You smell like Alpha."

Scott started choking and spit out a mouthful of jerky. "You two wait here. I'm going to see if Alpha needs any help." He walked over to the edge of the clearing and grabbed Wolverine's arm as soon as he came through the undergrowth. "Your kids were commenting that I smell like you while we were eating," he whispered.

"Yeah, and?" Wolverine shrugged. There were a large amount of mutants out there that had an increased sense of smell as part of their particular mutation. "It's not the first time someone's noticed."

"Ok, didn't know that, but it's not like it's any great secret anyway, and I guess they're less likely to attack me again this way right?"

"Why would you think I got the answers?" Wolverine growled. "I don't remember what I was like at their age and we don't *know* they're my kids. Too young, if you ask me. They look maybe ten years old. I remember where my dick was ten years ago and it wasn't anywhere near a woman."

"They're related to you somehow. We can figure out how back at the mansion. I'm thinking if we push it we can make it back to town just after sundown. I've got a room reserved though the end of the week. We can stay there and get someone to pick us up in the jet tomorrow," Scott said as they walked back to Zeta and Epsilon who were polishing off the food.

"How we supposed to explain the brats?" Logan asked. "Especially at the border. Hell, even at the motel?"

"Come on," Cyclops motioned the two boys toward them. He rummaged around in his and Wolverine's packs and dug a t-shirt out of each. "Put these on," he said handing one to each of them. "If anyone asks we tell them they are your kids and we were all out hunting whatever is in season right now. As for the border, no one's gonna see the X-Jet, or the people inside, cross the border."

"Why couldn't we tell them they're your kids?" Wolverine growled. He didn't like the idea of being an instant daddy, even if they looked like him. "And hey, that's my favourite shirt."

Deciding that if Wolverine didn't have a problem with the kids knowing about them then he didn't either, Cyclops grabbed a quick kiss. "I promise. If we run into any kids that recognize me and shoot energy beams from their eyes on the way back we'll call them mine. Now lead us back to civilization."

Wolverine grabbed Cyclops as he started to turn away. "Cyke if they're mine not saying they are. But would ya have a problem with that?"

"I won't have a problem with it, Logan," Scott said. "They seem like good kids and they obviously need a dad."

"I just don't understand how they've survived out here all by themselves," Wolverine said. "As they've gotten older, that matches up with the increase in sightings closer to town. Bet they were raiding cabins and campgrounds for some food and clothes."

"They've got good instincts and some mutant abilities to help out. They managed to evade you until I showed up didn't they," Cyclops glanced back at the twins following closely behind them. At least with the shirts on he knew that Zeta was in his shirt and Epsilon in Wolverine's so he could tell them apart. "We can talk to them at the hotel after we get them a good meal. I can't imagine they've been eating great out here regardless of their skills."

"Hey boys, you hunt a lot?" Wolverine called out.

"Yes, Alpha. We had to for food and clothes," Epsilon said. "Do you want to hunt now, Alpha?"

"We could get rabbits!" Zeta yelled out happily. "A lot of rabbits! Alpha has bigger claws than us. I bet he could cut their heads right off."

Wolverine grinned. "Not right now. We need to get back to town, but we'll go hunting together soon."

"How come they let you into town?" Zeta asked. "The Doctors always said that if we came close to humans, they would kill us."

"The Doctors were just trying to scare you," Cyclops said. "Sometimes people can be dangerous, but as long as you listen to Wolverine here and myself you'll be fine. We'll explain everything you need to know over the next few days." It was a simplistic explanation, but a trek through the forest was not exactly the place to explain the various human reactions to mutants.

"He's not Wolverine, he's Alpha," Epsilon said stubbornly.

"And if he's Alpha, we don't have to listen to what you say," Zeta continued. "Only Alpha."

Wolverine stopped and spun around. "You boys listen to Cyclops. I trust him and he'll take care of you if I'm not around."

"Why?" they both asked in unison.

Wolverine sighed. "He's my mate and I trust him. Now you two are gonna do as I say and listen to him, right?"

"He can't be your mate," Epsilon reasoned. "He's not a girl."

"He does smell like Alpha though," Zeta said.

"And we saw them biting each other like the humans do " Epsilon continued.

"... So they must be mates," Zeta said sniffing at Cyclops. "We will listen to Beta."

"But only cause we know Alpha's in charge of you, too," Zeta added. "So when he's gone, we'll listen."

Wolverine laughed at the look on Cyclops' face at that statement. "Come on Beta, we need to get the boys back to town," he said still chuckling.

"That was worse than washin' dogs," Wolverine grumbled as he towelled off. He was walking around the hotel room, his soaked shirt already discarded and his wet jeans riding low on his hips. "I don't know how you work with kids all the time, Cyke. Got a whole bunch of new respect for ya now."

Cyclops poked his head out the bathroom door. "You're not done yet. I'm gonna send them out as soon as they're done drying off. Get them dressed while I take a shower then I'll watch them while you shower." He grabbed Wolverine and pulled him in for a kiss when he walked by the door. "Leaving them alone right now is not a good idea so it's separate showers tonight."

Wolverine groaned deeply. "It's started already. Red light, green light sex. At least the SAAN store was open so we could get the brats some decent clothes."

"Hey now, no complaining these are your kids not mine," Cyclops whispered in Wolverine's ear while giving it a few licks. He was more then a little frustrated himself now that his plans for Wolverine and a hot shower had been ruined. Shaking himself he looked back in the bathroom at the two clean and dry kids.

"You two go out with Alpha and get dressed while I take a shower," he said to Zeta and Epsilon.

"We smell like girls!" Zeta complained to Wolverine. "And your Beta wants to cut our hair."

"You smell fine," Wolverine growled, "but I'll tell Beta you don't have to cut your hair if you don't want too." He handed them each a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and some underwear. "Now get dressed so I can take a shower myself as soon as Beta is done."

The boys where still wrapped in the hotel towels and looked at the clothes mysteriously. When they'd been found, they'd been wearing a combination of ill-fitting stolen clothing and furs. "What's this for?" Epsilon held up the tightie whites and stared at them.

"You wear them under those," Wolverine pointed at the sweatpants. When the boys' expression got even more confused at the explanation Wolverine grimaced. "Just stay in the towels for now. Beta will explain it to you when he gets out of the shower. We got more food. Are either of you hungry?"

"More meat?" They asked in unison. They had soon discovered that the boys had an affinity for raw meat, but Scott under no circumstance would allow them to eat it.

Wolverine made them each a roast beef sandwich with as much meat as he could fit on the bread. Just as he was finishing up he heard the shower turn off and quickly handed each of the boys a sandwich and bottle of water. "Don't make a mess."

"Cyke, I need ya out here to take care of them," Wolverine complained as he opened the door. "They don't even know what gitch is."

Cyclops walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and saw the boys sitting on the bed, still in towels, eating the meat out of sandwiches and dropping pieces of bread all over the floor as they ate. "I'm not even going to ask," he said. "I'll get them dressed but cleaning up the mess you helped them make is your job." He drew Wolverine's attention to the boys who were now throwing bits of bread at each other now that the meat was gone.

"Stop that! Why didn't you eat your bread?" Wolverine demanded of the boys.

Both boy's head snapped up and they looked ready to cry. "S'not real food, don't wanna eat it." Zeta said.

"And what do you think is real food?" Cyclops asked patiently before Wolverine could explode. "And we've already been over that you *can't* eat raw meat."

"Meat is food," Epsilon said. "We don't like that." He pointed at the bread.

"Didn't you eat any vegetables before?"

Epsilon and Zeta traded glances, but Zeta was the first to speak. "No. Hunting is better. Never ate anything but meat. The Doctors said we were made to hunt and when we got older, we'd be able to only eat the humans we hunted."

"Have you hunted humans before?" Cyclops asked with a sinking feeling.

"Not big enough yet," Epsilon replied. "And we're not supposed to eat anyone the Doctors don't tell us, too. Are you going to take us back to the Doctors now?"

"NO," Wolverine thundered while ignoring Cyclops. "The Doctors are gone forever. I'm gonna take care of you now, and you will *not* hunt humans."

The boys moved closer together, but didn't cower. This had been drilled into them when they were younger as their sole purpose in life. "But that's what we're made for," Zeta said stubbornly. "We're soldiers. That's what you're made for, too!"

"The doctors are gone and you'll do what Alpha tells you to right?" Cyclops said. "So you won't hunt humans unless he tells you too." He walked over and picked up the clothes piled on the bed. "Now we're going to get dressed while Alpha cleans up."

"We don't want to wear that stuff," Zeta complained. "Alpha doesn't wear them."

Cyclops had been around kids enough to know when to cut his losses. "Ok, no underwear tonight, but you have to put on the sweats and the t-shirts," he said and he pulled on some shorts and tossed his towel over by the bathroom.

But the boys had Wolverine's tenacious streak. "What are they for anyways? Alpha doesn't even know how to put them on. He had to get you to show us " The one who was speaking stopped and listening as his brother whispered to him, then he turned to Wolverine and asked, "We got another question?"

Wolverine eyed the safety of the bathroom longingly before turning back to the boys. "What's the question?"

"Is Beta a female?"

"No," Wolverine said smirking at Cyclops' sigh. "But he is my mate. Now get dressed and clean up that mess," he ordered before escaping to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Wolverine's escape didn't stop the twin's questions as they dressed with Scottish help. "Are you sure you're not a female?"

"I'm sure I'm not a female, but sometimes two males will mate. Alpha and I have been mated for almost a year, ok?" He wanted to make sure these two were clear on the fact that he was not a female before they got back to the mansion.

"But sometimes we watch the humans who come into the woods, or we sneak to the edge of town," Epsilon argued. "It's always the females that take care of the young. Same with all the animals."

"I don't look or sound like a female do I? Plus, Alpha says I'm not a female," Cyclops said getting frustrated. "When two males mate they both take care of the kids, but I'm more used to kids then Alpha."

"Okay, you're not a female," Zeta reasoned. "But you're *like* a female. You're a beta male."

Once again, Cyclops decided to take what he could. "I can live with that. Now you two get in bed. We are leaving early to head home." He gave up getting them under the sheet and blanket and let them make a nest in the middle of the smaller bed to sleep in. Waiting for Wolverine to get out of the bathroom he cleaned up the bread on the floor in spite of his earlier statement.

"We're not asleep yet," one of the boys announced loudly and the other continued. "Tell us about where you're taking us?"

"It's a school for people like us who are different then normal humans. Alpha and I both work there and live there," Scott said wondering once again about the reactions they were going to get tomorrow. "I think you'll like it there. Lots of room outside and you can learn about the world there too."

"What's a school?"

"Are you two pestering, Beta?" Wolverine asked as he came out of the bathroom. "We'll show you all of it tomorrow, but right now you need to be quiet and we're all going to sleep." He slid into the bed Cyclops was sitting on and tossed his towel on the floor.

"But we're not tired," Zeta protested.

"We're not scared or anything," Epsilon continued. "We just want to know about where we're going. We've never been away from here before. Are there other soldiers at this school thing?"

Cyclops grinned at Wolverine, "They are all yours, dad," he said and got into bed laying half on top of Wolverine.

"There's other kids there," Wolverine growled. "Now go to sleep."

"Other kids?" One of the boys repeated from their nest of blankets. "We've never been around other kids. Not since the others died."

"What others," Wolverine asked. "And how did they die?"

"Beta, Gamma and Delta," Zeta supplied. "Beta died as a baby. He didn't have a brother like us. The Doctors told us that. Something was wrong with it. But Gamma and Delta the Doctors took them away where they were older. We weren't allowed to train with them anymore. They got sick."

"Do you know what happened to Gamma and Delta after they got sick? Are they still alive?" If they were still alive somewhere there was no way Wolverine was not going to go after them.

"The Doctors killed them," was the quiet reply in the dark.

"Fuck," Wolverine swore. "You don't have to worry about the Doctors though. I'm pretty sure they are all dead now."

Scott hit Logan hard in the arm and hissed, "Watch your language!" Then he used a much more friendly voice to talk to the boys. "You don't have to worry. We wouldn't let anyone hurt you now. I know you said you weren't scared, but is there something we can do to make you sleep better?"

"It's dark in here, Beta. Can't even see the stars," answered Zeta.

"Alpha will get up and turn the bathroom light on for you," Cyclops offered, elbowing Wolverine.

Wolverine elbowed him back. "You're the one with clothes on, Beta."

"You're sleeping naked?" Cyclops hissed to his lover.

"Yeah, you should be too," Wolverine said quietly. "You are my mate and I'm sure the boys expect you to go to bed with me naked..." his voice lowered even more, "plus clothes makes sleeping with you a lot less fun."

"There's a reason we don't let you around the children too much," Scott sighed. "No wonder they don't want to wear underwear. You *are* going to sleep with sweatpants on. I don't want to deal with them walking around the school naked and saying But Alpha does it ."

"Fine," Wolverine grumbled, "you turn on the light and take off your shirt. Then I will put on some sweatpants and we can get to sleep."

"I can't believe I have to deal with three of you now," Scott grumbled under his breath as he got up from the bed and turned on the light. "That better boys?"

When he got no answer he looked over to see two t-shirts flying out from under the covers on the boys' bed to land on the floor. Shaking his head he tossed his on the floor as well and crawled into bed with Wolverine.

It was much later when Scott woke up slowly. Something was odd. It took him a moment to figure out that he was cold and his shorts were drafty. He cracked an eye open to confirm that he had no blankets. That was funny, usually Wolverine was a hot sleeper. He turned over and noticed that he was also pushed into the far corner of the bed with a mound of junior Wolverines piled on the larger version, topped off with all the covers and pillows from both beds. The boys must have snuck in during the night and built a nest around Wolverine.

Deciding it would be too much trouble to extract a blanket, he slowly wormed his way into the nest and next to Wolverine without anyone seeming to wake up. He had almost fallen back to sleep when Wolverine rumbled in his chest and pulled him closer. Cyclops finished drifting back to sleep with a smile on his face.

"I want you take the boys outside to run," Cyclops instructed Wolverine. The boys had already eaten and were dressed for the day, but they were getting antsy. Wolverine had suggested the television, but Scott decided they hadn't grown up on television, so there was no reason to corrupt them now. "Just keep them away from humans and *don't kill anything, not even a rabbit. I'm going to call home and talk to Xavier."

Cyclops pulled his laptop out of its case and established a video connection with Xavier. "Good morning, Xavier. I found Wolverine and we found two mutants that need to come back with us. Could you send someone out to get us in the jet?" He really didn't want to get into any details yet and hoped if he kept this short he could avoid questions.

"Are they friendly mutants or would you like me to send restraints with the X-Jet?" Xavier asked.

"NO! No restraints," Scott paused trying to decide who would be better to send. Jean's telepathic abilities might make things go smoother, but he was not sure his ex was a good choice. "If she's free can you send Storm to get us?" No way was he putting up with Remy's teasing for the trip back.

"Storm is free and she'll be there within the hour. I assume Logan will with be returning with you?"

"Yes, Xavier, we'll all be coming back. Can you make sure you're around to meet with us when we get back?" A yell of "Beta, come out and play. Alpha says you like to play too," interrupted what he was going to say next. "I'll explain everything when we get back. I have to go now." He resolutely ignored the questioning look he was getting and ended the connection.

Cyclops walked out of the motel room onto the open grass that surrounded it. You had to love small hotels with no real parking lot. He wondered if the boys would miss the wilderness and felt guilty for moment until he saw Wolverine walking with both boys on his back, trying to wrestle him down. "What exactly are you playing?"

"We were trying to catch Alpha but he kept getting away," Epsilon said. "Can you help us? Zeta finished.

"Wolverine likes to play hard to get," Scott deadpanned.

"Okay, you boys go wait with Beta and give me a ten second head start." Wolverine grinned at his lover. "Maybe with your help Beta can catch me."

The boys dropped off of Wolverine's back and went to Cyclops's side. Luckily, Cyclops had decided to dress the boys in different colours. He knew Zeta was in blue and Epsilon was in green. Zeta tugged on his sleeve and asked, "How did you catch Alpha the first time?"

"I got him to catch me," Cyclops said grinning at the memory. "He is the Alpha after all, but with all three of us he doesn't have a chance."

"We can pretend he's a human and hunt him real good," Epsilon said. "We're trained to be good soldiers, just like Alpha."

"Just remember you don't hurt people unless Alpha says you can right?" Scott said still tracking Wolverine's movement.

"Okay," The boys agreed. "Unless someone's hurting you or Alpha."

It had taken almost an hour for them to finally corner Wolverine, but, even when they had him, he kept trying to get away. Even Cyclops was having so much fun he ignored the time which was why when Storm showed up she found Cyclops and the two boys trying to pin Wolverine and all four of them laughing almost non-stop.

"Well who do we have here taking out the mighty Wolverine?" Storm asked with a laugh.

In a flash, both boys had jumped up and were growling at Storm with their claws extended.

"Boys, stand down!" Wolverine shouted. "Storm's a friend."

"This is Storm," Cyclops told the boys while he and Wolverine stood up. "She works with Alpha and I." He grinned nervously at Storm, "Um, Storm, meet Epsilon and Zeta."

Storm looked at the boys and then looked at the boys. Without missing a beat, she crouched down to make herself less threatening and spoke to them. "Hello, Epsilon and Zeta."

The boys moved back until Epsilon was standing right in front of Wolverine and Zeta in front of Cyclops. In a stage whisper that all of them could hear, Zeta informed Cyclops that she smelled funny.

"What what does she smell like?" Cyclops asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm not sure, Beta, but she doesn't smell like the other humans and I know you can't smell as good as us," Zeta whispered back. "We won't let her do anything to you or Alpha."

Cyclops hadn't even thought about the fact that the boys wouldn't even know the basic knowledge of what mutants where. "She's not human, she's a mutant like us. Like you."

"Let's get your things and get back to the jet," Storm said as her gaze bounced between the four of them. "I can get to know Zeta and Epsilon on the trip back. And, Beta," she fought to keep the grin off her face at hearing their name for the leader of the X-Men, "there should even be time for you and Alpha to answer a few questions."

Cyclops thought it might take awhile to get the boys on the plane because they hadn't been on one before, but like most boys everywhere they were fascinated with it. After exploring the outside of the X-Jet, Wolverine yelled at them and they started to explore the interior. When Wolverine was strapping them in, Epsilon whispered, "We've never been this close to a female before."

"You'll like Storm. She's good with kids and she's a good warrior." He ruffled Epsilon's hair. "You'll get to see more people at the mansion, and there are more females there too. Just remember not to attack anyone."

"We won't," They promised in unison. "Do you have a female at home? Or another beta?"

Wolverine could hear Cyclops twist in his seat to make sure he heard his answer, and he was sure Storm was paying attention now too. It was informally known or suspected that he and Cyclops had a thing going by everyone at the mansion, but he and Scott had not really talked about it. "Nope, boys, just Beta."

"Alphas can have anybody they want," Epsilon said knowingly.

"We're gonna be Alphas like you," Zeta said. "But I think we'll have more than one beta. Do you only have one beta cause you're too old for more than one?"

"I'm not old," Wolverine growled steadfastly ignoring the chuckles from the other two adults on the jet. "I just want one Beta... and you two don't need to be thinking about finding any Betas yet!"

"Sure Alpha, whatever you say," Epsilon said. "And it's good that you only have one beta. We like this Beta."

Wolverine grinned at his boys and moved over to sit next to Cyclops. "You okay with all this, Cyke?" he whispered low enough that Storm couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Cyclops whispered fondly. "They should be allowed to ask anything. They've had a tough life."

"Yeah, but I was more asking if you were okay with us. I never really asked you if you wanted to be part of the pack." One hand gripped Cyclops' thigh. "Or if you were okay with being my Beta in the pack."

"I'm cool," Cyclops whispered back. "And I'm still your technically your boss."

Whatever response Wolverine might have made was cut off by Storm. "Do I get at least a few questions answered before we get back to the mansion?" she asked.

"I was going to wait until we could give everyone a report," Scott said. "But we could answer a few questions."

"All I had to do was see the four of you playing when I showed up to see that everything was okay, but where are they from and are they yours Wolverine?"

"Do they really look that much like me?" Wolverine groaned. He'd hoped only Scott saw it.

"Yes they do, and if general looks are not enough the claws cement the connection. Although," she said, "those would not normally be carried on genetically."

"I know how I got them," Wolverine said with a low growl. He remembered the pain of being cut open and metal being grafted to his bones. "They must have tortured those kids, too. Experimented on them."

"It'll be okay now," Cyclops said. "Whatever happened before they seem to be dealing with it, and we'll be there to help them with anything they can't deal with." He raised his voice, "Did you boys want to eat before we get back?"

"What kind of meat do you have?" They echoed back.

"Just more jerky, but, if we are lucky, Alpha will bar-b-que us some steaks this afternoon?" He got up and passed the last bag of jerky to the boys.

They started chewing on the jerky with loud smacks and growls. "We can just eat it raw."

Trying to convince the boys that they really didn't want to eat stakes raw was a conversation that lasted all the way back to the mansion. As they got close, Cyclops contacted Xavier and requested that he, Jean, Beast, and Gambit meet them in the briefing room right after they landed.

"Where are we going?" Zeta asked. They were very uneasy in the large building and stuck close to Wolverine.

"We're going to introduce you to the other people that we work with," Wolverine said. "They are all mutants like us so they are going to smell funny too." He could tell they were getting nervous by all the new things they were seeing and wanted to get this over with so he could get them and Cyke alone to relax. Then he groaned, remembering they still had to discuss sleeping arrangements that hopefully included some privacy for him and Cyke.

"More soldiers?" Zeta asked.

"They aren't soldiers, but they help us when we have to fight," said Wolverine as the door opened and revealed the other X-Men.

The boys automatically extended their claws and drew up defensive positions around Cyclops and Wolverine. "They smell like the female," Epsilon hissed.

As Jean walked forward with her hand out in a calming gesture Zeta started growling even more. "She wants to take Beta away!" he said to Wolverine.

"Jean, you'd better back off!" Scott yelled.

Wolverine started to growl, too. He had always thought that Jean still had a thing for Scott but she'd never done anything and he'd stopped worrying about it until now. She might be a teammate, but if she thought she was going to take his Cyke she'd have a rude awakening.

Jean backed away slowly and held up her hands. "What's wrong with these children?"

"Everyone calm down," Xavier said. "There is nothing wrong with them, Jean. They are just on edge and see you as a threat to Cyclops. Now why doesn't everyone sit down." ~Sit down on the far side of the table and let them explain.~ he ordered Jean telepathically.

Jean scowled at Xavier, but stayed on the opposite side of the room from Logan, Scott and the boys. "Fine, tell us who or what they are."

"Shut up, Jean. Now is not the time for this," Scott said as he and Wolverine pulled out four chairs. He could feel Wolverine was getting ready to tell her off if she didn't stop talking and both the boys were scared even if they were acting ready to start killing. He realized just how upset they were when Zeta moved over and sat in his lap and Epsilon in Wolverine's as soon as they sat down.

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves? My name is Xavier. I am quite fond of children."

"This is Epsilon and Zeta," Wolverine said calming down a little. "They are mine, somehow, they were held at the compound I was experimented on but escaped somehow."

"Who was raising them?" Hank asked. "I hope you didn't take them from adoptive parents."

"It was just us until Alpha and Beta found us," said Epsilon.

"And we've never seen a big blue talking bear thing before," Zeta added, looking at Hank.

Hank laughed at that comment. "I see they inherited your sense of tact as well, Wolverine. I look forward to getting to know them."

"We won't hurt you," Zeta said with a puffed up chest, looking around the room. "Do they all belong to you Alpha?"

Wolverine cleared his throat as multiple pairs of eyes fixed on him at that comment. "Not exactly. We all work together but they don't belong to me."

"But you're the Alpha," Zeta protested. In his mind, Wolverine was the be all and end all. Both boys had already developed a serious case of hero worship.

"They can explain it to you later," said Xavier. "Right now I'd like to hear about how you escaped from the compound and survived on your own."

"We were sleeping in our cages like we always did," Epsilon said and then Zeta continued the story. "Then there was a lot of loud noises and fire. One of the Doctors opened up our cage door and he was going to shoot us. We couldn't let that happen."

It was pretty clear what had happened to the doctors, but Xavier moved on without asking for more details. "And then you lived in the woods on your own until Wolverine found you?"

"Uh huh," Zeta agreed and nodded. "During the summer we moved around a lot and borrowed some stuff from the humans that we needed. In the winter we lived in an old human den."

"Very well then, I think that's enough for today," said Xavier. "Wolverine why don't you take the boys upstairs. You can move into the two room suite on the second floor if you like. Cyclops can you stay here for a few..." his voice trailed off as both boys started growling.

"I think there's something else we need to tell you," Scott sighed. There was nothing like a pair of your lover's over possessive children to drag you kicking and screaming out of the closet.

"Cyke's moving in with me and the boys," Wolverine said. "And right now I don't think they want Cyke around Jean if they aren't around." In a lower voice, just for his three boys he added, "Not that I disagree with them."

That made the boys giggle, but they gave Xavier twin stares that he had seen before on Wolverine. "Yeah, you tell the bald man that Beta belongs to us."

"I think we're going to go move into our new rooms now," Cyclops said as his face flushed. He struggled to get Zeta off his lap so he could stand up.

"We'll discuss their education at a later time," Xavier said. "It nice to see you as a family man now, Scott."

"Erm, thanks," Cyclops said almost ecstatic that the rest of the X-Men seemed to be too shell-shocked (or fighting laughter in Gambit's case) to comment. He hurried the boys and Wolverine to the door before they could get a chance to start talking.

Scott was surprised at how well the boys had begun to settle in. The school took in a lot of troubled children who'd lived under difficult circumstances, hell he was a living example, so they knew how to help them cope with the drastic changes in their lives. They'd had a medical exam from Hank and he'd been smart enough not to wear the white coat they'd associate with "The Doctors". They continued to call Hank "The Big Blue Bear", but at least they had received a clean bill of health. It seems they had inherited Logan's extraordinary healing powers, too.

They got along with most of the X-Men okay, but still wanted nothing to do with Jean. After standing and talking to her in the hall the day after they got back and having Zeta show up out of nowhere snarling, they had started avoiding each other. The only annoying thing was trying to get time alone with Logan. So far they had been unsuccessful, mainly because Logan was far too much of a pushover with his boys. Today though, he had planned a bar-b-que with the four of them and Hank. With any luck they'd get the boys so worn out they would fall asleep, in their own room, and stay there.

For some reason, they felt comfortable around Hank whose nickname they had shortened to just 'Bear'.. Their affection for Hank might have something to do with his willingness to just eat meat and his gentle nature.

It was still early afternoon when they all met up on the edge of the woods behind the mansion. After Wolverine got the grill started Cyclops suggested a team versus team "hunt" in the woods. Him and Hank on one side and Wolverine on the other with one of the boys on each team.

Wolverine called it "hunting", but he'd been very clear that they were hunting the other team and not animals. It was a modified game of tag, but they boys didn't know standard children's games. It would also give him a chance to assess the training they had received at the compound. As they swiftly moved silently through the underbrush, Wolverine began to understand they really had been bred and trained to be the perfect solider.

He paused to sniff the air only to have Epsilon tug on his arm. "Faster, Alpha, you're supposed to be getting us tired. We heard Beta telling Bear that he wanted us to use all our energy up hunting cuz he wants to hunt with just you later. I'll never get tired if you just stand there though. Zeta is that way," he pointed to the east.

"How do you know where Zeta is?" Wolverine asked as they moved towards the east.

"I always know where he is," Epsilon said. "This is easy when we're on different teams."

"But how do ya know?" Wolverine persisted. "Can you smell him?"

"No, we always know where to find each other. Makes it easier to hunt together," he cocked his head to the side as if was listening. "And I think he's getting confused at us standing here. Let's make them chase us since he's the one that wanted to tire us out like Beta wanted."

"Alright," Wolverine agreed. Apparently the boys also had psychic abilities. He pretty much accepted that they were his sons now, even though he didn't remember being a father. He'd never heard of a child inheriting their parent's exact abilities, so this made him more at ease to know the boys were a little different. He wondered if they'd inherited this ability from their mother who ever she was.

They loped off to the west not worrying about leaving a trail, but just putting distance between the two teams. Wolverine was still impressed at the boys' ability to keep up with him in the woods... or even surpass him.

The boys would be truly scary when they grew up and for the first time he realized what a responsibility he had to make sure they didn't grow up to be the monsters the assholes who'd tortured them all wanted them to be.

Meanwhile, Cyclops was starting to get short of breath following Zeta and Beast through the undergrowth. It seemed he had not thought his plan through because he was going to be exhausted long before anyone else out here.

"I can tell Epsilon that you're too tired to hunt anymore," Zeta offered.

"Tell him how?" Cyclops panted while enjoying the brief rest.

"Just talk in my head to him," Zeta shrugged. "Do you want me to?"

"You can talk to each other in your head?" Cyclops asked wondering if they had any other abilities that had not come up yet.

"Of course," Zeta looked at him like he was stupid.

"I wondered how you knew exactly where they were," said Hank. "Takes the fun out of hunting when you're on opposite teams doesn't it?"

"There's no such thing as fair when hunting the enemy," Zeta repeated a lesson he'd learned long ago. "There's only winning."

"Then why are Epsilon and Alpha leading us on a chase instead of hunting us?" asked Hank.

"So you can wear us out," Zeta said.

Hank started laughing as soon as Cyclops' blush started showing. Lately he'd been blushing a lot more often. "Maybe we should just go back and eat then I can spend some time with Zeta and Epsilon while you two play," he told Cyclops still grinning.

"Maybe if Alpha and Beta play together, then Alpha won't be so cranky?" Zeta asked.

"Back to the bar-b-que now," Cyclops said, "and Hank... not a word."

"Beta you didn't answer my question," Zeta persisted. "Oh, I told Epsilon to head back and he says Alpha is *very* cranky."

"Yes, Alpha will be less cranky if we get some time to play alone together." Cyclops figured he couldn't get more embarrassed and maybe this would result in a few nights alone with Wolverine every week.

"You're not gonna try to make us eat vegetables again, are you?" Zeta whined.

"No, actually, I think Alpha and I are going to go play and you and Epsilon can eat with Hank and then play out here until bed time," Cyclops said looking at Hank to see if he seemed upset to be volunteered as babysitter.

"I think that would be a suitable arrangement," Hank laughed.

Wolverine was not quite sure what had happened. Epsilon had told him they were going back to the food. Shortly after they had gotten back the other three had come out of the woods and Cyclops had pounced on him. Now he was being literally pulled toward their room by a VERY focused Cyclops.

"Cyke, I don't wanna leave the brats alone too long," Wolverine said. "What's up?"

"Hank agreed to watch them until their bed time which means we have almost three hours to ourselves. If you got any other questions make it fast cuz once we are in our room I'm not expecting conversation," Cyclops said as pulled Wolverine up the stairs.

"You were always a pushy bottom," Wolverine laughed, even as he reached out and pinched Cyclops ass.

Cyclops laughed too and sped up as soon as Wolverine got with the program. Once in their room he pushed an unresisting Wolverine onto their bed. Straddling his lover, Cyclops started growling as he leaned down for a kiss.

Wolverine grabbed Cyclops's ass and pulled him closer as he ground their groins together. "Wanna ride me, don't cha?"

"Clothes off," Cyclops said grunting as he ripped Wolverine's shirt open up the middle.

"Like I said, pushy bottom," Wolverine quipped. He was pulling at Scott's shirt, careful not to knock his sunglasses off. When he had his lover's shirt off, he pulled him into a deep kiss.

Cyclops unbuttoned his jeans and started trying to wiggle them off without moving from his position on top of Wolverine or breaking their kiss. Wolverine broke away from the kiss, only to flip Cyclops over onto his back. "Gonna fuck you so hard "

"Yeesss..." Cyclops moaned feeling Logan on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress. One hand pulled him down for another kiss while the other shot under the pillow of the lube he had left there.

Wolverine pulled away from the kiss and pulled the lube out of Cyclops's hand. He grabbed Cyclops's and pinned them over his head. "You're gonna give up control to me, boy."

"Already have, Logan," Cyclops said arching up against Wolverine.

"So much in control out in the world," Wolverine growled. "But in here, you're just a little slut for what I want. You belong to me."

"Stop talking and show me," Cyclops kept thrusting slowly up against Wolverine. "May be yours, but not that patient."

Wolverine made quick work of loosening and lubing up Cyclops from long practice. He loved to make his lover dance on his fingers and beg from more. He'd intentionally pushed him the edge continually, only to deny him. By the time Wolverine was ready to enter him, Cyclops had his legs spread wide wantonly and was pushing his hips up.

He started moaning as Logan pushed solidly into him. Everyone knew about them so he wasn't too worried about being quiet for once. "Harder, Logan," he grunted.

Wolverine grunted and shoved into Cyclops harder, thrusting deeper and deeper. He supposed he should be worried about the comments they were going to get the next day, but hearing Cyke yelling while thrusting back against him was just too good. Plus, he knew the sound wouldn't travel beyond the other X-Men's rooms to where the students were.

When Scott came he literally arched off the bed and howled, even as Wolverine bit into his shoulder. Wolverine was just as loud as he came, pounding deep into Cyclops with force. He was satisfied with the steady thumping off the headboard against the wall, knowing that Gambit shared that wall in common.

As soon as they had both come Cyclops relaxed back onto the bed pulling Wolverine down on top of him. "Hmm, not waiting as long next time," he mumbled while still rocking lazily under his lover.

"Hard to do ya with two cubs burrowed in bed and super glued to me," Wolverine muttered back.

"Well, I think they are going to be giving us play time from now on," Cyclops started chuckling.

"Aren't they a little old to be sleeping with us anyway?" Wolverine asked. He didn't know anything about kids.

"For typical kids, yeah, but they still associate family to pack and the pack sleeps together for warmth and protection. Just give them a little time. Like I was saying though... they're going to be giving us some playtime. It seems they overheard me wanting some time with you and Zeta asked if playing with me would make you 'less cranky'," Cyclops' chuckling came back with a vengeance at the look on Logan's face.

"I'm not the one who's been accused of PMSing," Wolverine growled.

"No, just horny. Feel free to pass that on to whoever said I was PMSing." Cyclops started wiggling out from under Wolverine making sure to rub against him until he felt his erection coming back. "We've got plenty of time for a shower, together, Logan."

"Alpha looks less cranky, Bear," Epsilon whispered to Hank.

Zeta was busy sniffing the air. "Told you they were not really going to hunt," he told Epsilon loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Beta smells more like Alpha again," Epsilon said, sniffing the air like his brother. "But that makes Alpha happy. Oh, I get it!" He elbowed his brother. "Alpha was marking Beta!"

"Alpha will explain it you when you're older," Cyclops said. "You two need to shower and get ready for bed now."

"Why do we have to wash so much?" Zeta complained. "You already made us cut off most of our hair."

"Boys," Wolverine said in a warning tone and watched them scurry to their room before looking back at a grinning Hank.

"Do you want to know what they did?" Hank laughed.

"They weren't too much of a handful were they?" Cyclops asked. "I hope they didn't scare you off of watching them say three or four times a week..."

"They only beheaded all of the flowers in the east garden with their claws when I wasn't looking," Hank said. "By the time I found out, there were only a few blooms left, but they were having so much fun I didn't have the heart to stop them. And they looked so cute "killing" the flowers."

"Jean's flowers," Cyclops sighed. "I'm sure that's going to over well when she sees it."

"She'll have to learn to live with it," Hank said. "They're two of the youngest children we have here and everyone will have to adapt to non-teenagers for once."

"Her fault anyway," Wolverine muttered. "If she was not still sniffing around you the boys wouldn't have a problem with her. They get along with Storm fine."

"Are all the Logan men this possessive?" Hank asked Cyclops with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, they are. That's why I'll be taking Wolverine with me when I go try to smooth things over with Jean tomorrow," Cyclops said.

"Now that I mention it, there's something else I need to discuss," Hank said. "Will the boys being keeping the names they go by now? What name should I enrol them in the school under?"

"Not changing their names. Zeta Summers Logan and Epsilon Summers Logan okay?" Wolverine asked Cyclops.

"Are you sure, Logan?" Scott asked.

Logan answered him with a kiss. Hank cleared his throat. "You're boys are almost done in the bathroom and I'm not letting them spend the night in my room. I'll start on the paperwork for them tomorrow."

"You never answered the question about babysitting," Scott pressed.

"Two or three times a week," Hank said. "Although now that they know you need alone time they may start finding their own ways to leave you alone."

"They're too young and too much of a handful to be left alone yet," Scott argued.

"Well there's a team full of babysitters, ain't there?" Wolverine offered. He wondered what kind of trouble his boys would give Gambit.

"We'll see. Although it might be a good idea to get Xavier used to watching them. We've been lucky not having anything big lately that requires both of us to go out together but it's gonna happen," Scott said.

Suddenly Wolverine got an evil smile on his face. "We could get the boys to call Xavier Grandpa. That'll soften him up good."

"Be careful," Hank said. "Xavier can have a weird sense of humour sometimes... you might end up having to call him 'dad'. I need to get to the lab though. Tell the boys goodnight for me."

"Yeah, night *Big Blue Bear*," Wolverine snickered.

"Be nice," Cyclops said after the door closed. "Right now he's our only baby sitter and I'm NOT going five days without playtime with you again."

Wolverine's hand "mysteriously" ended up planted on Cyclops ass. "Always loved it when you were a horn dog."

It was right then that the boys burst into the room still slightly damp from the shower and jumped into bed.

Wolverine's hand moved away from Cyclops's ass quickly. "Don't jump on the bed, you lil' monkeys!" Wolverine growled.

"See," Epsilon said, "I told you he wouldn't yell at us now that he got to play with Beta."

Cyclops groaned and Wolverine laughed. "Tonight we're gonna see if you can sleep in your own bed," Wolverine said. Most boys their age would sleep in separate twins bed, but it was obvious they had never slept apart from each other before, so they got to share a double for now.

Both boys looked up at Wolverine on the verge of tears. "Don't wanna," Zeta mumbled. "We wanna sleep with you and Beta," Epsilon finished.

"Maybe it's a little too soon " Scott already felt himself caving.

Wolverine growled. With Scott on their side he knew there was no way to win this argument. "Okay, but sleep now, and no more jumping on the bed." He pulled Scott against him and settled in for the night.

"I'm glad you could both meet with me," Xavier said to Logan and Scott. "Hank found something when he gave the boys their check-up.

"They're okay aren't they?" Scott asked.

"Yes, there's fine," Xavier said quickly. "It's just there were certain anomalies came up when Hank ran the standard genetic profile."

"What'd those bastards do them?" Wolverine growled. "They didn't have the Adamantium put in the same way as me did they?"

"That's not exactly what Hank tells me," Xavier explained. "As is rather obvious, the boys are twins, so share identical genetic profiles. However they share almost the same genetic profile as you Logan. And there more about the Adamantium "

"Wait, you mean they're clones? Clones made from Wolverine?" Scott had not expected that and from the reaction his lover had it was a shock to him too.

"Clones with certain modifications " Xavier nodded. "It looks like their genetic codes were altered to include psychic abilities and even greater strength. As well, I don't know how to say this put the Adamatium has been incorporated into their bone structure."

"Logan, go get the boys," Scott said. "They should be hearing this too."

"No," Xavier instructed. "I want to talk this over with you two before we involve the children."

"Then they get called in right after we talk. I've been through having knowledge about what I am hidden from me by my parents. There is no way in hell those boys are ever going to go through thinking we're ashamed of them," Scott slammed the table. "I can't do that to them. They get told everything."

"I was going to leave that decision to you," Xavier said calmly. "All proof points towards the fact that they are the products of scientific experiments to create a super soldier. They are actually older than they appear, but Hank believes that is due to Logan's super healing that somehow slows the aging process. Although they are your clones, you are the closest thing they have to family as they most likely don't even have a mother. Even I need to know if these revelations will affect your intentions towards the children?"

"They're our boys. Any of this cloning stuff gonna cause problems for them? They're gonna grow fine with the Adamantium in their bones right?" Wolverine asked.

"Hank hypothesizes that Adamantium was injected into their skeletal structure in-veto," Xavier explained. "It appears they experimented on you and then further applied the technology to the children. We don't know how they accomplished it, but the compound elements they digest somehow recombine to regenerate the Adamantium in their bone structure. We know this because their claws continue to grow as they do."

"Ok, so no nasty side effects. Gonna be stronger then Wolverine at some point and they have some psychic abilities. Any ways to tell what those are or if they should be training them?" All-in-all, Cyclops thought this didn't sound bad at all and it explained some of the things he had been wondering about.

"If you consider that mutants don't develop their talents until they hit puberty, then I suggest that their full potential hasn't been reached yet," Xavier said. "Obviously the genetic manipulation had some side effects if they manifested even these signs when they appear physically no more than ten years old. It has also come to my attention that they were trained to hunt and." Xavier had to stop and collect himself. "Eat humans."

"Which they never have," Scott defended. "Plus, they already told us that and know they are not allowed to hunt humans. It's not their fault they were some madman's project growing up."

"They are surprisingly well adjusted," Xavier said. "We've had far more disturbed children come through our door, but very few with their potential. They're too young for classes with the older children, so special tutoring will be in order. I think you two should head that up with assistance from the rest of the X-Men."

Wolverine scowled. "Me, Cyke, and Hank can teach them. You, Gambit, and Storm can too with one of us around, but no Jean."

"That's the other thing." Xavier hesitated. "Jean found out about the flower bed incident. She insists the children are disturbed."

"Disturbed? They see her as a threat to Cyclops. I bet they picked up on a few stray thoughts she's been having about my boy," Wolverine said. "Not like I wouldn't be the same way if I picked up on those thoughts. I just have more self-control... a little more self-control."

"I don't share her diagnosis," Xavier said quickly to try and calm Wolverine down. "They were after all, just flowers and Hank assures me it was harmless. I've been able to read the boys and I sense no harmful intent towards them. They have a delayed emotional development of a younger child, but I also sense a desperate need to love and be loved."

"They're good kids," Scott said, relieved that Xavier was not siding with Jean. "Can I go get them now or did you have more you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I think you can go and get them," Xavier said. "I just want you to know that I'm glad they've joined our family."

Scott walked down the halls to their room rolling over everything Xavier had said. In a way it was nice to know that there was no mother to worry about. The boys were Wolverine's... and his. He'd been worried almost since that first night that some woman would show up and take his place. Now he didn't have to worry about that any more. As he got closer to their room he could hear shouts and laughs echoing down the hallway. He sped up a little bit, hoping they were not driving Hank crazy in there.

"What the hell?" he asked looking around the room as he stepped inside. Both boys and Hank froze in place, but from the battered pillows they were holding and the feathers floating in the air they had been in the middle of an extended pillow fight.

"Do I want to know?" Scott sighed.

"It's fun, Beta. We should play this game with Alpha soon," Zeta said excitedly. "Bear told us that boys our age have pillow fights all the time!"

"You're teaching our boys bad habits, Hank," Wolverine huffed and then half smiled. "Thanks, bub."

"Come on boys, we need to go talk to Xavier," Cyclops said trying to brush feathers off them. "Thanks for watching them Hank, but next time try a board game?"

"Is Xavier the old Alpha?" Epsilon asked as they moved down the hallways.

"Xavier is kind of the Alpha," Scott said. The boys were going to have to start to understand the team dynamic soon. "Wolverine is our Alpha but Xavier is in charge of our work as long as we live here. He's just in charge of work though. He's not an Alpha like Wolverine is." He looked over at Wolverine, silently asking if his explanation had made sense.

"Not everyone understands or lives by pack rules," Wolverine explained to the boys.

"Ok," Zeta said. "Do we work for him now too?"

"You're kids, you don't have to work," Wolverine said.

"But we can be like you and Beta someday right?" Epsilon asked.

"You can be anything you want to be when you grow up," Cyclops said.

"Good," both boys shook their heads firmly. "We're gonna be like Alpha and when we get our Betas we can hunt with both of you."

"Dating is gonna be fun," Wolverine groaned. "Oh look, we're here."

A few days later Wolverine was heading back to their room where Scott and Hank were teaching the boys grammar. In spite of Cyke's teasing suggestion that it might do him some good, it was one of the classes he snuck off during to work out.. He pulled up short when Jean stepped out in front of him and blocked his path.

"What do ya want, woman?" Wolverine growled.

"I want to know why you'll barely let Scott in the same room with me and never leave him alone if I'm around," Jean got straight to the point. "If he's really as in love with you as you seem to think you shouldn't have to worry it. Either way, he's not some animal like those boys that you can keep on a leash."

"You still upset your pussy couldn't satisfy him?" Wolverine challenged.. He knew he was probably going too far, but he really didn't care. Tact had never been one of strong points.

"Oh, it did and it will again. Once he's done experimenting he'll come back to me. I just don't want you to screw him up to much in the meantime, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want you to send Scott to meet with me outside in fifteen minutes," Jean said. "I need to talk to him without the three of you around to make sure he's doing okay."

"I have a better idea," Wolverine said, pushing past her. "Why don't you move away so I can go crush a punching bag instead of taking it out on you? Stay away from what's mine."

"You're going to have to let him out of his cage sometime, Logan," Jean called after him.

"Since when, he likes it there!" Wolverine called back.

He was still furious with Jean when he walked through the door into their room... and into Hank's back. Wondering what was going on that had Hank standing in the door he looked around him. Cyclops was backed into the far corner with both boys standing in front of him growling with their claws extended. They were obviously scanning the room for threats and protecting Scott.

"Boys, tell me what the threat is?" Wolverine asked, his hackles in response, too.

"She wants to take Beta," Epsilon growled.

"And she thinks he wants to leave the pack. She thought about using her powers to take him away," Zeta finished with a matching growl.

"But I don't want to leave," Scott tried to calm them. "Tell them Wolverine."

"We know, Beta, but she could still try to take you," Zeta said retracting his claws and hugging Cyclops. "Alpha's here now so you're safe."

Cyclops hugged Zeta back. "You know Beta can be a dangerous man, too."

"Let's take the boys down to watch us train in the Danger Room tomorrow," Wolverine said. "They haven't had a chance to see what you can do really."

Epsilon went over to Wolverine and whispered dramatically, "Beta's being funny again, isn't he?"

"Nope, he's more dangerous than me if he wants to be. You don't think my Beta's not able to take care of himself do you?" said Wolverine.

"Ahhh sure, Alpha," Epsilon said in the doubting tone of children everywhere.

Wolverine strode across the room to Cyclops' side. "It's not too late yet. Let's take the boys downstairs and show them what you're capable of. Maybe if they see you in action they won't get so worried."

"It might be a good idea," Cyclops agreed. "And maybe we can let them blow off a little steam in a safe place "

"Right," Wolverine growled in his ear. "After we do a bit of training we can let them play then send them to bed in their room."

"Ahhh," Cyclops moaned as he snuggled up against Wolverine after he had been cleaned off. "I think that was a better workout then the three hours we spent in the danger room, Logan."

Wolverine chuckled deeply sending vibrations though both of them. "You know working out gets me almost as hot watching you work out." One hand made its way slowly down Cyclops' torso as Wolverine considered round two.

"Looks like you were right," Cyclops said wiggling against Wolverine. "The boys seemed pretty impressed watching me in action, and a little more ready to leave us alone for a..."

Wolverine cut him off by lunging over him and reaching down to the floor. "Spoke too soon, Cyke. They were just waiting for us to finish playing and are coming to bed now. Get your shorts on fast."

Cyclops grabbed for his boxers and groaned, "They can hear us? Won't that lead to some major psychological damage for me at least."

"Naw, don't worry so much, Cyke. Save your breakdown for when they ask to watch," Wolverine said with a grin.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Cyclops groaned and buried his head under a pillow.

"All done?" Zeta asked as the two of them darted onto the bed and started getting under the covers.

"You can say that," Cyclops moaned. So much for sexual encounters lasting several hours, they would have to save to for when Hank could babysit.

"Can we go practice fighting again tomorrow?" said Epsilon. "It was fun to see Beta fight. Can we learn how to shoot things with our eyes, too?"

The boys slid into the bed, both settling happily in between Wolverine and Cyclops. "I think it's time we talked a little more being mutant. I know everything we told you and Xavier told you was pretty overwhelming. Let's start with the fact that most mutants aren't born with exactly the same gifts."

"Yeah, you boys are just going to have my powers plus the telepathy thing," Wolverine said. "Beta here is the only mutant that can blow stuff up with his eyes."

"Is that why he has to wear the glasses all the time?" Zeta asked, reaching out to touch Scottish lenses.

"Yes," Cyclops said, "I have to wear glasses all the time so I don't hurt anyone. Kinda like all of you have to be careful with the claws."

"We're always careful, especially with you," Epsilon said. "Alpha explained that you're delicate."

Cyclops reached over the boys to thump Wolverine on the shoulder. "I'm not 'delicate'. I just don't deal as well with puncture wounds as those of you with enhanced healing. Anyway boys, I wanted to ask if you'd mind me talking to Jean tomorrow. I need to try to make her understand we're over."

"No, she's jealous," Zeta pouted. "She doesn't like us."

"We have to work with her though and maybe if I talk to her I can make it better," Cyclops realized he was not getting his point across when Wolverine joined in the growls the boys were making. "Or I'll just talk to Xavier about it and let him talk to her?"

"She wants to mate with you," Zeta said and then Epsilon added, "And have kids with you. That's why she doesn't like us, oh, and cause we're just." He had to stop for a minute so he could repeat it verbatim, "just like that fucking, overgrown ape."

"We're all having a talk with her tomorrow," Wolverine growled. "She's not saying stuff like that around you two."

"Logan, you're *supposed* to tell them not to swear," Cyclops sighed.

"Sleep now," Wolverine said. "We'll talk about this with Xavier tomorrow."

"And don't swear," Cyclops added. "Even if Alpha does it."

Cyclops, Wolverine and the boys were getting ready to meet with Jean. The boys had been kept away from the other students so far, but Cyclops knew that sooner or later it would be a good idea to let them interact with other children soon. This thing was Jean was a big thing, but there were also the small things they had to deal with. Like right now he was trying to introduce the boys to shoes. They started with Velcro, but still boys didn't like the idea of wearing shoes.

"They make me walk funny " Zeta complained.

"I'm sure if Alpha can do it so can you, right?" Cyclops asked knowing that they'd wear the shoes if they saw it as a challenge.

"Yeah " Zeta conceded. "But these are baby shoes. We want boots like Alpha."

"This weekend we'll take you boys shopping. Get you boys some clothes and get you used to being around people," Wolverine said. "Someplace that's open in the middle of the night so there won't be too many people."

"Can we ride the motorcycle?" Epsilon piped up.

"Sure, one of you can ride with Beta and the other with me. Now let's go. We don't want to be late to our meeting with Jean, and remember boys, you're just there for moral support. No growling and no threatening her during the meeting no matter what she's thinking." Wolverine straightened up from putting Epsilon's shoes on.

"But she doesn't *like* us," Zeta repeated. "Every time she sees us, she thinks about the kids she wants with Beta. You won't have any other kids with the female will you?"

"No way," Cyclops said. "Two boys is enough for me and I don't do that sort of playing with anyone but Alpha." He opened the door and waved them out into the hallway. "Let's go."

"Beta, we were wondering if we could get something when you take us to the store?" Epsilon asked hesitantly.

"What do you two want," Cyclops asked as they headed down the hall.

"Bear told us about these things kids play with " Zeta said and Epsilon finished, " they're called toys."

Cyclops was still chuckling over Wolverine's enthusiastic response to buying the boys some toys, but his expression smoothed over when they got the meeting room.

"We'll be good," The twins coursed and then hugged Cyclops tight, rubbing their faces against his shirt.

"They're marking you " Wolverine mouthed with a dark chuckle. He had his own ideas of marking Cyclops and it had involved a long shower and a very visible hickey.

Cyclops grinned at Wolverine and mouthed back, "You can mark me later." He stood there waiting for the boys to get comfortable with all of them facing Jean.

"Well isn't this cosy," Jean snipped with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jean, if you want to talk you'd better be polite," Cyclops said feeling the boys almost shaking from the effort not to start growling. "I want us to get along but not if you're going to hurt my boys."

"Your boys?" Jean scoffed. "We both know they're only clones of Wolverine."

"The boys are just as much his as mine," Wolverine said. "Now did you want to go into the room and have a civil conversation or not?"

"I'm perfectly capable of being civil," she huffed.

Not bothering to answer they moved into the room and sat down. Wolverine carefully pried the boys off Cyclops and pulled one onto each knee. He knew Cyclops had to do this without the boys in his lap even if it would make them feel better.

"We have certain things that need to be discussed so that we co-exist " Cyclops looked meaningfully at the Logan trio. " peacefully."

"Scott, I wish you'd just realize that you don't belong with them. We just had a fight and he moved in. If he hadn't we would have made up in a week or so like always," she sighed. "And now you think you have a family with him. It's supposed to be us having kids."

Scott knew he had a pattern in his relationships... always having a push and pull to them. It was just Logan had far more pull now than Jean ever did. He always seemed to pick someone with a passionate personality and big temper. So what if they also had a tendency to also be domineering? At least it was out in the open with Wolverine, while Jean pretended to hide behind the "girl-next-door" mask. "Our relationship was never healthy, Jean."

"And this is?" Jean asked. "They won't even let you talk to me without all three of them glaring at me."

"Like father, like sons," Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't mind him talking to you alone," Wolverine knew he was supposed to keep his mouth shut but he was not letting this pass. "I trust him, but the boys don't trust you and maybe they're right," he shrugged. "They're the ones that can hear what you're thinking as well as saying. Either way we're here because neither of us wants to upset the boys too much."

"You're not a nice female," Zeta said quickly and then realized he wasn't supposed to speak. But instead of apologizing he got a stubborn look on his face and gave a little huff.

"They've been reading my mind?" Jean asked with a mixture of outrage and embarrassment.

"Just like you read other people's mind," Cyclops pointed out. "They're young and haven't learned how to control it yet."

"We don't mean too," Epsilon said. "You think so loud though. Almost as loud as Beta when Alpha is playing with him."

Wolverine laughed deeply and then bounced the boys on his knees. "I think that's enough for now. She doesn't get to play with anyone, so she might be jealous."

"Look, Jean, this isn't a phase. It's not something I'm going to get tired of, and we aren't getting back together," Scott said. "I'd like it if we could all get along, but that means all of us. You have to accept all four us or stay away from all of us outside of work."

"Scott, this has to be a phase," Jean implored. "We were together since we were teenagers. You didn't need anyone else but me before, you weren't gay before, this is just an abusive relationship."

"Don't... don't even try to make Wolverine the bad guy. Not that our relationship is any of your business, but he's never done anything I haven't wanted. He lo.. He cares about me and I want to be with him," Scott said.. "And until you realize that, talking about this is pointless."

"Alpha loves Beta," Epsilon announced loudly.

Cyclops looked over at Wolverine to see the faint look of embarrassment on his face. "We done here, Jean?" he asked not even looking back at her.

"We're far from done, Scott," Jean said. "But you can run away like you always do."

"I'm not running away," Scott turned his head back toward her, "it just seems like we've gone over everything and are not agreeing. If you had anything new you wanted to say I'll stay and talk. If you want to rehash the things we've already disagreed on there's really no point."

"She just wants to tell you to, get over yourself," Epsilon piped up. "That's not new. Can we go Beta?"

"Fine, Scott. There's really no point to this when you're going to disagree with what I tell you," she stood up.

Both boys stuck their tongues out Jean, knowing they weren't allowed to growl.

"Cyke and you had your say, now it's my turn," Wolverine growled while cuffing the boys upside the head. "Don't care if you like us, but lay off my boys. They are happy as you should be able to easily tell. Not gonna be happy if you keep upsetting them cuz you're jealous."

"We can take care of ourselves," Zeta protested. "We're used to people hating us."

Jean flinched at that but kept walking out the door without another word.

Cyclops had decided another trip to the Danger Room was in order to wear off the pent up rage in all three Logan men. He also saw it as a way to build up the boys self esteem and channel their energy. When they got inside though it was Cyclops with the energy to burn off. It had been almost fifteen minutes now and he hadn't used his visor yet. Instead he busy pummelling the shit out of every training robot he could get his hands on.

The last time Cyclops had been paying attention; Logan had been teaching the boys the finer points of degutting a robot. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, Cyke, slow down," Wolverine said as Cyclops body spun around into his. "You okay?" He noticed the sweat slicked uniform and harsh, panting breaths of the man in front of him. "Pushing a little hard today."

"We can never push too hard," Cyclops panted. "Especially now that we have children to worry about."

Wolverine felt Cyclops start to push against him then freeze as he glanced around. "Boys, go guard the door from the other side until we come out," he called to them.

"Yes, Sir," The boys echoed and scampered out of the room.

"Scott," Wolverine said backing him up against the nearest wall. "You can't let her get to you like this. You're part of the pack as long as you want to be and we take care of our own." With that he leaned over and started kissing him as a distraction while his claws slowly shredded Cyclops' uniform.

Gambit walked down the hall, whistling and shuffling several cards in his hands. He came across two very serious looking boys guarding the door of the Danger Room. "Hey 'der Junior Claws. What's wit the serious faces?"

"We're guarding the door for Alpha," Epsilon said as both of them puffed up with pride at being given a job to do.

"Oh, is dat the truth then," Remy nodded. "Anything interesting behind dat door?"

"Alpha and Beta are playing by themselves now," Zeta said. He didn't have to expand on that any further as an animalistic howl was heard echoing out of the Danger Room.

"Ah," Gambit nodded knowingly. He hadn't really gotten a chance to baby sit the boys yet, but if the howls from their shared wall were any indication, Wolverine and Cyclops would be in there for a while yet. It wasn't a good idea to leave the kids unattended. Remy fanned out the cards in his hands and smiled, "Hey boys, you ever heard of a game called poker?"

END.

UH OH WE'RE IN TROUBLE SOMEONE'S COME ALONG AND BURST OUR BUBBLE.

Coming up in the next part of our quadric's adventure: there's an overflowed toilet, plates get broken, Jean is a real bitch again and Scott and Logan are sent on a mission and one of them doesn't come back or do they? Find out in part two: pack loyalties.

P.S looking for a DA artist to maybe draw this little pack any style welcome.

P.P.S I don't care if you review just that your happy with the result of hours of free labour 'for your entertainment' and let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
